


A Lonely Waltz

by MadAce



Series: Hisoillu [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: All three apply to Hisoka, Arranged Marriage, Hisoillu Endgame, Hisoka finna do anything for Illumi, Jealousy, Kinda OOC idk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overprotective, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAce/pseuds/MadAce
Summary: The sounds of the busy city streets were muffled by the string quartet and the loud vibratos of gossiping elites.“A Zoldyck is not worthy of their name if they can’t finish their job under any circumstance." The jester's eyes glinted with mischief as he continued, "So, where have you been?” He busied himself by tugging gently on the assassin’s collar, adjusting any of the cloth that was misplaced when Hisoka pulled him closer.“Ah. I’ve been married off not too long ago. I have to carry on the family bloodline, don’t I? She is off talking to the target.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045407
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216
Collections: Hisoillu Pain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website and my first fic in a while, so any comments are appreciated! This is a bit of a weird mess but essentially Illumi was placed into an arranged marriage. Hisoka finds out and he is a tiny bit not happy.

The Gala was meticulously decorated. Marble flooring gave way to the cherry wood paneling of the dance floor, divided only by gold grout. Heavy red fabric was draped over the windows and walls, hiding depictions of royalty and abstract shapes intricately plated within stained glass and plastered onto canvases with acrylic paint. Chandeliers dangled from the arched ceilings, pieces of faux crystal glinting and cascading multicolored lights down onto the floor littered with elites. Music churned from the stringed quartet accompanied by a single pianist whose elegant fingers marked the ivory keys in determination and pristine pressure, filling the banquet with solemn tunes. Silks, furs, and blended wool fabrics mingled on the dance floor and brushed in passing. The air was tinged with the smell of champagne, breath mints, musky city air, and all pulled together by the forever battle between strong colognes and delicate perfumes.

Large midnight eyes flitted across the room, his rose pink lips were slightly pursed and long tendrils of black hair were tucked around sharp features, cascading and blending into his black suit jacket. His target galloped freely upon the crowd, without care and without worry for his impending doom. He flaunted his wealth, but the money clutched within his palms and tucked in his suit jacket would whimper and pale at the sight of the bounty on his head.

Within minutes he will be swept from the crowd and never heard from again.

Illumi puffed out a soft breath, pearly teeth parting as he swished a champagne flute and tipped the remaining liquid into his mouth, emptying the contents and readying himself to stand.

Before a second’s notice, a firm grasp tugged at his sleeve and urged him to sit back down. The suddenness of the event made him lurch, reaching for a needle hidden as a suit broach before another hand stopped him. The ravenette let out a sound of dissatisfaction and relaxed in the arms of his intruder, catching the familiarity within his aura and bathing in the overwhelming scent of bubblegum.

“What’s that face for? You were in the city and didn’t bother to let me know?” Illumi turned his gaze upon his intruder. Fitted in a cream suit which was surprisingly downplayed from his normal attire, was Hisoka. His usual makeup stayed present on his face and he had cuff sleeves that matched the star and teardrop painted carefully upon his cheeks. His hair lacked the usual large quantities of hair gel and rather fell in soft waves around his brow. Illumi could only be thankful that no portion of his suit was coated in glitter or made from latex. Thankful that his companion has the decently to not draw any watchful eyes and make his job only a bit more difficult than necessary.

“How did you know I was here?” He quickly uprooted Hisoka’s previous question, lips pulled in a fine line which was overshadowed by the jester’s wide grin, arm still gently looped around his own as they remained seated on the bar stools.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? I haven’t seen you in ages! Of course I would catch wind if you ended up in York New City."

“Catch wind?” Illumi mused in discontent unawareness, trying to make sense of the popular saying. Hisoka puffed at his musing. _Of course a dumb saying would fly over his head. He was too sheltered as a child. Too rigid. He wasn’t aware enough of popular culture._ “No matter. I have a job to do and you would only impede.” Illumi waved a limp hand, distracting Hisoka from his thoughts and his cat like eyes turned back to his companion.

"Please, you can spare a few minutes.” The jester’s smile only widened and Illumi released all tension from his body as Hisoka lured him in. “A Zoldyck is not worthy of their name if they can’t finish their job under any circumstance. Plus, I kept an eye on you while you were watching him. He seems like an idiot who would trip on his own feet and out of a window." His eyes glinted with mischief as he continued, "So, where have you been?” He busied himself by tugging gently on the assassin’s collar, adjusting any of the cloth that was misplaced when Hisoka pulled him closer.

“Ah. I’ve been married off not too long ago. I have to carry on the family bloodline, don’t I? She is off talking to the target.” Any sort of relaxation the brunette previously displayed was wiped from his body, sitting up rigidly once more and away from Hisoka’s clawed finger tips. He reached out for another champagne glass from a passing waiter. The assassin was trained to deal with large quantities of alcohol, so he doubted he would get tipsy, but a drink to his lips might allow him to avoid any further questioning, at the very least. The redhead froze, eyes wide and teeth staying bared in a smile. He eyed the assassin whose face grew almost as dark as the rest of his attire.

“Wait! You’ve married?” Hisoka’s wide grin twitched, but stayed present, if anything becoming tighter, more strained, teeth grinding together as he pushed forward in his curiosities. “And you haven’t told me? I wasn’t your best man? You haven’t even mentioned someone else in your life. And she is _here_?" He felt his fingers twitch and pull away from Illumi, one of his hands meeting his own chin and propping his head up in an effort to avoid clenching his fist.

The serial murder has no right feeling the way he did. He couldn’t even pinpoint a direct emotion if asked. His chest was brewing and his veins ran cold, the long nails of his opposing hand tapping at the table as inner turmoil ran wild in his mind.

_Hisoka would like to believe Illumi and he were close. He would like to believe they were friends. He would like to believe he meant something to the assassin. Has he flirted too viciously? Has he become overbearing? Sure, he has contemplated advancing their relationship to something more, and Illumi seemed to indulge, but this was a slap to the face. A slap that left his face stinging, tears brimming in his eyes, and his jaw shattered. Why hadn’t he-_

“Married off.” Illumi emphasizes once over, interrupting the endless tangents that ran through his mind. “It was an arrangement. I wasn’t even aware of her existence before my mother’s hand plucked me up and set me off down the aisle to sign our certificates. I hadn't even met her until our wedding day.” He ground out the words behind the champagne glass. The golden liquid seemed to glow under the light of the chandelier and projected molten patterns onto Illumi’s pale skin. Despite his grim features, he would always seem ethereal, seem completely unattainable.

“And how is married life treating you?” Hisoka’s smile had fallen, mouth parted slight and eyes narrowed in curiosity and sheltered hurt.

Illumi’s expression shifted quickly. From pride to being an ideal older son and having the possibility to maintain their powerful bloodline, to despair from his current entanglement, which was quickly hushed by years of abusive training, urging him to push down any and all emotion. It was such a quick and minimal flash of emotion that Hisoka was barely able to catch, but grasp it he did and held it close to his chest.

“Not important.”

Before Hisoka could press further, another player entered their game. A brunette, barely memorable by any means swept by, laying tight fingers on Illumi’s shoulder and giving it a subtle tug.

“Stop talking to random people, Illumi, we have places to be. You are a Zoldyck, aren’t you? Get on with it. I can’t stall for you all night.” Her voice was like needles in Hisoka’s ears and he wanted to silence her permanently. Glue her mouth shut and toss her from the nearest balcony. Use the hefty red curtains to smother her. Shatter platters over her head. Use the heavy jewelry of the elites to tie weigh her down as she sunk to the bottom of a river.

Any untrained ear at the Gala wouldn’t have heard their little exchange. But even Hisoka was too distracted by his murderous musing to listen for any other words she uttered into Illumi’s ear, her words were simply swept up by the noise of the elites bustling around as Hisoka felt his heart settle with incentive. 

Illumi did anything but preen under her attention, lips pulled tighter back and eyes facing forward and Hisoka felt his blood simmer at her tight grasp on his shoulder. He would cut off each of her fingers and pin them to platters of crackers and cheese for the guests.

She put on a faux smile as couples passed and pressed a kiss to his unresponsive lips, leaving a slight gleam of lip gloss in her wake. Hisoka could feel himself cringe internally, feeling blood lust bubble to the surface, which he was only barely able to manage restraints on.

Illumi was _never_ this uncomfortable with him. She didn’t _deserve_ him. She shouldn’t _touch_ him. _He was his after all_. He swore to himself he would take hours to kiss away any of her touches off of his skin. Any past confusion about Illumi and his circumstance were swept aside in Hisoka’s mind.

She left the side of her husband once more, assumingely going to take post by the target.

Golden eyes watched, begging for black irises to meet his, but they stayed concentrated on the crowd. Before Illumi could think about proceeding, Hisoka quickly stood and blocked his view.

“Why don’t we step outside for a bit, hmm?” Before Illumi could protest, he was swept up by the jester and into the crowd, pulled through the dance floor, looped around tables, and out of the gala doors, quickly ushered into a private room. Illumi paused for a moment, a bit shocked by the rapid change of location, dull eyes taking in the room around them. The room was dim, only colors of red, blue, and warm white painted the walls from the lights and LED signs that littered the street nightlife below them. A Victorian gossip bench sat underneath a massive painting of _The Lady of Shallot_. The elegant upholstery was decorated in floral patterns, silver thread glistening from the city lights that breached past the large, floor length windows.

“This is just an offshoot room. I doubt it was booked and left open for any drunk elites who can’t make it back home from the Gala.” Hisoka hummed, sensing Illumi’s confusion at the room change.

“Lovely. Now if you don’t mind, I have a job I need to finish.” He finally fixed his ebony eyes on Hisoka - _would you even be able to call them eyes? His irises could soak up all the light in the room_ \- but it gave the jester a glimmer of glee to have his sole focus on him.

“Hush hush! I’ll get more champagne and we can continue to chat without being bothered!” He exclaimed in excitement. He quickly adjusted the cream fabric of his suit jacket and promptly left the room before Illumi could protest.

The ravenette wasn’t certain why he abided by Hisoka’s request, but he found himself seated on the sofa, eyes gazing out the window and down into the busy streets of the city. The blur of lights, from speeding cars to LED signs, was enough to disorient and distract him from his thoughts, filtering out everything until he thought about nothing but neon.

Hisoka had been gone for a few too many minutes, but Illumi stayed in his seat, the stiff back of the sofa was a comfort that he didn’t know he needed, enveloping him in something firm and certain for once in his life. With the end of that thought, Hisoka came waltzing through the door, two glasses in one hand and a champagne bottle in the other.

“Sorry it took so long, I had to get this from behind the bar.” A soft smile was on Hisoka’s lips, contrasting from the bright colorful lights that danced from the city streets, creating deep shadows on his angular face.

Illumi only hummed as he turned his full attention to the approaching man, reaching a hand out to collect the glass that was offered to him and-

“Run away with me.”

Illumi’s hand froze and drew back to his chest, eyelashes fluttering in confusion and eyes flickering up to meet Hisoka’s, serious, earnest and soulful and so _so_ different from his usual persona. Any words of question or protest were quickly swallowed up. He cradled the hand in his chest for a moment and his eyes stayed locked on Hisoka’s, who stood like a statue, glasses still tipped forward in his direction.

“Ok.”

“What?”

“I said ok.”

Hisoka felt his breath get caught in his throat and his stomach churned in elation. His heart was pounding in his ears and his smile grew wider, eyes closed and a laugh escaping his tight throat.

“Ok! Ok. Let’s go now. We will get more champagne later.” He purred in absolute satisfaction, looping an arm around the assassin. He tossed the glasses over his shoulder and to the floor and they shattered, reflecting the city lights and decorating the room’s floor like stars in the night sky. Hisoka pulled him close and urged him out of the room.

They were met with silence.

The halls were barren and absent from the sound of chatter, the clicking of jewelry, the hum of the stringed quartet. Only the sounds of their dress shoes echoing on the marble floor rang through the scenery.

Illumi’s eyes flickered to the banquet room entrance as they quickly made way.

There, lay bodies upon bodies.

There was hardly a mess, quite opposite to Hisoka’s usual mannerism when killing. He liked to toy with his prey, run them in circles, bleed them dry, make them cry rivers, and reach absolute desperation before finally putting them down. He liked a fight.

But this- this was different.

Majority of them had quick slices to their jugular, most likely from his card deck, others were untouched and seemingly strangled with his bungee gum. They were quick kills, much like Illumi’s own style. Hisoka was there to complete a job and nothing else.

Illumi’s target was splayed out in the center of the room, also outwardly appearing untouched, but dead nonetheless. Next to him was the only figure that has taken the brunt of the gore. The figure stood out like a sore thumb. The body was completely ripped open, completely flipped inside out and seeping blood into the marble flooring, coating the expensive clothes of the crowd in a deep red. Even this body was different from his normal kills. This body was torn apart out of frustration, out of hatred, not out of lust and joy for killing. 

_Ah... well at least he didn’t have an ex wife to deal with now._


	2. The Slaughter Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That faux smile that was strung up on the magician’s face dropped and his eyes narrowed as she decided to make way to him, ignoring the sounds of choking, death rattles, and collapsing bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by one of the comments on the previous chapter (By MissJewel) I'll be adding two more chapters! This chapter is pretty short and possibly a bit wordy (I just got over midterms so my brain is a bit buzzed) and is just a glimpse into Hisoka's POV towards the end of the last chapter. The next chapter will be sometime after all this takes place.

At this point, when anticipating a battle ahead,Hisoka would typically feel his blood _pound_ within his body. _Thrumming_ at the thought of a good fight. _Hammering_ beneath his ribs as he imagined the the light flee his opponents calculating eyes. _Throbbing_ with anticipation for his graceful and horrific dance on the battle field; another tango with death. _Beating_ with thorough excitement at soon feeling gore under his fingertips.

All those feeling were fleeting to him at the moment.

His mind ran rampant, recalling the events of the night. Hisoka hadn’t seen Illumi in months. He was on edge, mind churning and begging to bring the assassin to him once more. It was pure luck that he heard his counterpart would be attending a job here. And the first thing he finds out once those delicate locks are pressed under his nose and his dress shirt fabric was tight under his fingers? Illumi was married off.

Everything felt like a blur since then.

—

The door shut solidly behind him, leaving Illumi and the blessed silence to their own devices as the hall echoed with the plucking strings of the quartet, overtaking his senses and irritating him more so. Hisoka’s pale fingers ran along the velvet of his suit jacket in a poor attempt to keep his fingers busy and mind addled while he made way to the Gala doors. He grumbled softly in disdain as the loud chattering of the crowd became more prominent, quickly choosing to fish his cards out from his pocket and flicking through the waxy sheets. A faux smile painted itself upon his face, twitching and begging for release, as the distance to the doors lessened. His back solidly hit the post by the doorway with a sigh, long fingers not seizing their venture through the card deck and yellow eyes flickered actively around the room. The gleam of the ballroom lights turned his gaze golden, soft shadows working shapes into his irises similar to clockwork ticking down to the minute of their death.

Once pleased, he settled the card deck back into his pocket. Choosing to gratify his restless thoughts, he opened his hands, palms facing each other, and slowly rotating them, forming small balls of bungee gum with each movement. As quickly as the balls formed, new waiters seemed to file by the ballroom doors, platters refreshed with fresh flutes of champagne, and with ease Hisoka was able to deposit the nen into each awaiting glass as they passed in an eager rush. The jester hummed along to the sound of the music, ears perked and gaze traveling among the crowd as several elites eagerly plucked drinks from the platters.

And there.

That’s what he wanted.

A faint cough, followed by heels clacking in panic and several gasps. And then another. And oh, a body fell.

Perfect timing.

Hisoka pushed himself off the door post and finally stepped into the awaiting ballroom, slamming the grand doors behind him.

The elites were fleeting, fluttering, panicking at what was going on. But before anyone could come to terms with the situation, cards were flying. Before the string quartet could stop their playing out of their own fruition and curiosity of the situation at hand, a card whistled past their throats, leaving a fine line in their jugular.Hisoka flicked through the deck sending card after card dashing through the heavily perfumed air, gaze dancing upon everyone in the room waiting to find the one he was after and-

Oh- there she was.

_The wife._

She was so completely lack luster. Not at all deserving of Illumi. If he didn’t have blood lust and pursuit coursing through his veins he would have mistaken her for another pathetic elite, only fun to toy with but never to have the pleasure of battling. _Too pathetic_.

Hisoka felt his blood heat up, eyes narrowing and a sneer pulling at his lip in disgust.

She eyed him, equally in disdain.

She had a multitude of emotions running across that boring face of hers. Hisoka tapped at his lip with a bloodied card that returned to his awaiting fingertips, watching her in uninterested annoyance. There was gratitude, probably for finally getting the target off of her plate. Anger, probably for getting in her way and creating a bit of a mess. Recognition, probably for... well definitely because he was the one who whisked away her husband from his job.

That faux smile that was strung up on the magician’s face dropped and his eyes narrowed as she decided to make way to him, ignoring the sounds of choking, death rattles, and collapsing bodies.

Even her blood lust was absolutely boring.

Hisoka felt himself grit his teeth as he closed the card within palm and let his arms drape by his sides. Before a word could leave that bothersome mouth of hers, Hisoka was lunging forward.

Everything was a blur in his field of vision. All he could remember was the soft hymn of “ _For Illumi. This is for him. Take him. She can’t have him. They can’t take him from me_.”

Long fingernails plunged into awaiting flesh, bungee gum curled around flailing limbs and pulling in a mock recreation of disruption and execution by quartering. He felt the give of internal organs underneath his finger tips, but there was yet a lull in his hatred and internal chants. It felt like a cruel offering to a God. This was his sacrifice. He would not regret a second of it. A bounty like this is surely going to catch the eye of someone like Illumi.

It was only a few minutes that passed until Hisoka eventually came to. The brutal squelch of skin being torn from muscle filled the now silent room. Finally, without hesitation and force, he let a delighted smile light up his face.

His stood up, avoiding brushing his crimson palms on his suit jacket and made way to the vacated bar. He elegantly pushing past the stools and eyed the variety of champagnes and fine liquors on the back wall. As his eyes skidded through the many labels, he reached down to tug a wash cloth from the apron of a waiter, wiping down his hands, and discarding the rag carelessly once more on the corpse. The magician hummed in delight as he found a bottle to his liking, plucking it from its place in the rack along with two champagne flutes that stood victoriously and without damage on the bar table. He made his way past the corpses and ballroom doors and back to what was _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for all the support! I might one day edit and lengthen this chapter but I'm going to go finish my Orgo work for now :')  
> EDIT: For some reason the End Notes from my previous chapter appeared on this chapter? I'm not sure why that happened but I'm hoping it is a glitch if i cant figure it out on my end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if i should add any additional chapters! This was meant to be a oneshot, but I could see potential in adding an extra chapter for fun. 
> 
> Also side note- I thought the Lady of Shallot was a fun little thing to mention (literally once towards the end lmao).  
> This is a really shit summary but: the Lady of Shallot is locked in a tower and is forbidden from looking outside, only able to glance a peak through a Magic Mirror. One day she sees an image of Lancelot in her mirror and is completely captivated that she takes a look outside and her mirror cracks as a response. She manages to leave her tower and attempts to make way to Camelot via a boat in order to find Lancelot, but dies singing her final song while floating downstream. Although not directly related to the fanfic, I think both the poem/painting and Hisoka’s and Illumi’s relationship are kinda similar (minus the dying part at the end unless you want angst), obviously Illumi being the Lady of Shallot.


End file.
